In a fluid process system, fluid flow along any one of several paths is typically indicated by the state of operation of one or more meters or other instruments as well as the on-off status of a single light source, such as a light adjacent to an operating switch. Such visual indicators are satisfactory but do not provide a satisfactory representation in many cases of the path along which a fluid is flowing between a pair of locations in a fluid flow system. It is desirable that a more reliable indication of a fluid flow be shown at a glance to an operator of a fluid flow system.
Because of the lack of such a reliable indication, a need exists for an improved display means to indicate in visually observable form, the several paths along which fluids of different types are flowable in a single fluid flow system. The present invention satisfies this need. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is directed to an improved display panel assembly for use with fluid flow system which operates in a manner such that several different fluids are alternately flowable through the system to perform specific functions. For example, a process gas can provided in a fluid flow system for use in performing a specific chemical or other process, while a purge gas can be provided for purging the fluid flow system of a previously used process gas.
The present invention includes a display panel having a plurality of aligned, light-transmitting apertures or holes therethrough which can be used to represent two or more fluid flow paths of different size, shape and function. Certain of the paths can be provided with light-transmitting openings representing fluid devices, such as valves.
To illuminate the holes and openings in the display panel, light means is provided, such light means including light-emitting elements aligned with respective holes and openings to allow light to pass therethrough and thereby present to an observer of the display panel any one of several paths of a particular fluid flow and the state of operation of fluid devices in such path, such as valves and the like.
The actuation of the light-emitting elements in a particular sequence causes the several fluid flow paths to be visually represented at different times and in different colors. Thus, the flow of a first or process gas can be represented by a series of actuated light elements whose light beams are transmitted through the apertures or holes or openings of the display panel and observed as light of a particular color, such as red colored light. A flow path of a second fluid can be visually represented as a series of light spots of a second color emanating from and transmitted through the display panel. Thus, an operator of the fluid flow system using the display panel assembly of the present invention can tell at a glance which one of several fluids is flowing and the source and end use location of the fluid flow as well as the state of operation of certain fluid devices in the path, such as valves or the like. In this way, the operator can have a greater amount of time to control or perform other process steps while having the knowledge and assurance that the fluid flow represented by a particular light arrangement on the display panel is fully operable and can be selectively changed, if desired.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved display panel assembly for a fluid process system wherein the assembly permits visual observation at a glance of the state of operation of the fluid process system when the latter system can be operated selectively to cause several different fluids to flow along respective paths.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent as the following specification progresses, reference being had to the accompanying drawings for an illustration of the invention.